OUR FIRST BABY
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Setelah tiga tahun menikah, akhirnya ada kabar gembira untuk pasangan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Sayangnya, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah berita bahagia itu diumumkan. [M-PREG, Marriage Life Fic] BY: RIA LAILA ARAKIDA


**OUR FIRST BABY**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
**

****Genre:** Romance, Family  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**M-PREG**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**STORY BELONG TO:  
**

**RIA LAILA ARAKIDA**

**Typo may applied**

**Don't be silent reader, please! **

**NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT WRITER'S PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**If you'd come true for me, I'll do anything for you...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kehidupan pernikahan pasangan muda Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae memang selalu harmonis dan jauh dari konflik, meski sudah memasuki tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka tidak pernah mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Biasanya, pertengkaran mereka hanya disebabkan hal-hal kecil seperti Donghae yang selalu meletakan pakaian kotor dimana saja atau Hyukjae yang selalu lupa menutup pintu kulkas. Hari-hari mereka sebagai suami istri bisa dikatakan terlalu datar karena belum hadirnya tangis bayi di antara mereka. Bukan karena mereka berdua tidak menginginkannya, hanya saja Donghae jarang sekali ada di rumah karena kesibukannya di kantor. Menjadi pengusaha sukses di usia muda membuat Donghae lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan luar kota di banding bersama istrinya di rumah. Hyukjae tidak pernah mengeluhkan itu selama tiga tahun berumahtangga tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae mengalami naik-turun emosi yang drastis sehingga sekecil apapun kesalahan Donghae, akan membuatnya marah dan jengkel.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, Donghae akan berangkat ke kantor seperti biasanya tapi Hyukjae malah sibuk sendiri di dapur dan tidak membantu Donghae memakai dasi. Padahal, Hyukjae sendiri tahu Donghae tidak bisa memakai dasi dengan benar kalau tidak di bantu olehnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae di dapur? Belakangan ini, Hyukjae suka sekali makan. Apapun yang ada di kulkas akan ia makan dan tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Donghae, tapi kemudian dia akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Awalnya Donghae tidak curiga karena ia menganggap itu hal yang wajar, mungkin Hyukjae terlalu kekenyangan atau semacamnya jadi ia tidak begitu ambil pusing. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Donghae mulai curiga karena sikap Hyukjae yang selalu berubah-ubah dan menjadi aneh. Selain itu, Hyukjae juga jadi malas memasak membuat Donghae kelabakan dan akhirnya mereka harus memesan makanan di luar jika tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa lapar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hyukjae? Dia jadi _food monster_ dan jadi pemalas belakangan ini.

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa mengikat dasi sendiri. Tolong bantu aku."

"Hm."

Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya malas-malasan dan mengikatkan dasi untuk Donghae. Namun ketika Hyukjae selesai mengikatkan dasi untuk Donghae dan berniat mengecup bibir Donghae, ia merasa mual dan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Segera saja Hyukjae berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Donghae yang melihat kenehan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih berjongkok di closet sambil memegangi perutnya, ia memijat pelan tengkuk Hyukjae dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya. Mungkinkah istrinya sakit? Atau—

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau hamil?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Donghae menduga seperti itu, sudah beberapa minggu ini Hyukjae selalu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah makan. Donghae ingat, ibunya bilang itu adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan.

"Mungkin hanya terlalu banyak makan, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Sayang, akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh! Kau pasti hamil!"

Hyukjae menyikut perut Donghae dan berdecak kesal. Memangnya semua yang bersikap aneh adalah orang hamil? Bisa saja 'kan Hyukjae hanya masuk angin atau memang mengalami _mood swing_ sehingga membuat sikapnya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Memangnya orang hamil ditandai dengan aneh? Dasar gila!"

"Kenapa jadi marah-marah? Bangunlah dan ganti baju, kita ke dokter saja."

"Kau tidak jadi kerja? Kau bilang ada rapat penting hari ini."

Tangan Donghae mengelus rambut cokelat madu Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Kau lebih penting."

Akhirnya Donghae menghubungi sekretaris pribadinya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan Donghae hari ini karena Donghae harus menemani Hyukjae ke dokter hari ini juga. Apakah ada kata yang lebih dari bahagia untuk mengungkapkan rasa dihatinya saat ini? Selama tiga tahun Donghae selalu menantikan hari ini terjadi dan begitu jadi nyata, Donghae ingin sekali berteriak dan melompat-lompat saking gembiranya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Donghae tidak henti-hentinya mengecupi kening dan tangan Hyukjae kapanpun ada kesempatan. Biasanya, Hyukjae akan senang sekali diperlakukan seperti itu tapi kali ini ia merasa risih dan geli.

"Jangan begini! Aku tidak suka."

"Biasanya kau suka."

"Sudahlah perhatikan jalannya dan jangan terlalu berharap kalau tidak mau kecewa."

Meski Hyukjae terus berkata ketus, Donghae tetap tersenyum. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu."

"Ya ampun, kau berlebihan! Aku bisa turun sendiri."

Hyukjae turun dari mobil sendiri tanpa menunggu Donghae tapi lagi-lagi Donghae hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Donghae memasuki rumah sakit sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum sepanjang jalan, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lee Hyukjae-ssi, silahkan masuk."

Ini hebat, Hyukjae baru saja sampai tapi sudah ada suster yang menyambutnya dan langsung menyuruhnya masuk untuk menemui dokter. _Well_, ini enaknya menjadi istri pengusaha yang saham dan kenalannya ada dimana-mana. Untuk yang satu itu, Hyukjae pantas membanggakannya.

"Halo Lee Hyukjae-ssi, apa kabar?"

"Buruk, dok. Akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali makan tapi setelahnya aku akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku dan lagi, berat badanku naik drastis."

"Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu."

Hyukjae berbaring di tempat tidur, sementara Donghae menunggu di luar dengan harap-harap cemas. Donghae benar-benar mengharapkan ada seorang bayi di perut Hyukjae, ia benar-benar menyukai anak-anak dan ingin sekali menjadi ayah secepat mungkin.

"Donghae."

"Ya, sayang?"

Donghae buru-buru menghampiri Hyukjae dan menerima surat yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya.

"Hamil? Kau benar-benar hamil? Empat minggu? Ya Tuhan ini kado terindah yang pernah aku terima! Terima kasih!"

Saking gembiranya, Donghae berlari-lari kecil dan memeluk semua orang di sekitarnya. Hyukjae mendengus, ia memukul bahu Donghae dan menarik lengannya agar suaminya itu berhenti bersikap berlebihan karena sudah ada beberapa pasang mata yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ayo, pulang!"

"Sebentar, aku harus memberitahukan semua ini pada semua orang."

Donghae mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di jejaring sosialnya yang memberitahu semua orang bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Penasaran dengan apa yang Donghae tulis di jejaring sosialnya, Hyukjae ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk melihat apa yang di tuliskan Donghae.

_**WORLD, I'LL HAVE A BABY AND BECOME FATHER IN FEW MONTH! Ah, Thanks God!**_

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, apa-apaan itu? Memalukan sekali! Sejak dulu Donghae tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu mengunggah apapun ke jejaring sosialnya dan membuat semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau mulai lagi menuliskan sesuatu yang aneh di jejaring sosialmu."

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah dan dunia harus tahu!"

"Terserah."

Tanpa mempedulikan Hyukjae yang merengut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, Donghae terus saja menelepon seluruh teman-temannya untuk memberitahu tentang kehamilan Hyukjae. Mulai dari teman sekolah, perguruan tinggi hingga relasi bisnisnya yang di luar negeri ia hubungi untuk sekedar memberitahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi ayah.

"Sayang, kau bisa memberitahu teman-temanmu nanti di rumah. Sekarang, perhatikan saja jalannya."

Dengan lembut Hyukjae mengambil ponsel Donghae dari tangannya, kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa Donghae terus saja mengoceh di telepon dan tidak konsentrasi pada jalanan yang ada di depannya. Sama saja dengan cari mati. Apa artinya bayi ini kalau baru satu bulan berada di perut Hyukjae, sudah harus kembali lagi ke surga karena kelalaian ayahnya dalam mengendarai mobil.

Sesampainya di rumah, Donghae tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Hyukjae. Kemanapun Hyukjae melangkah, Donghae akan mengikutinya dan terus memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengelus perut Hyukjae yang masih datar.

"Donghae, kau ingin bayi laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hyukjae berdiri di balkon apartemen mereka sambil menikmati hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dengan Donghae yang berada di belakangnya dan masih saja berkutat dengan leher Hyukjae. Sejak tadi yang dilakukan Donghae hanya memeluk dan mengecupi tengkuk Hyukjae.

"Hm, aku ingin bayi perempuan."

"Supaya bisa dinamai Haru?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin bayi laki-laki."

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya di leher Hyukjae dan membalikan tubuh Hyukjae agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya tampan sepertimu."

Senyum Donghae semakin lebar ketika mendengar rayuan istrinya. Andaikan Hyukjae selalu manis seperti ini setiap hari, maka Donghae tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

"Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Donghae _Daddy_."

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hari-hari Donghae sebagai calon ayah ternyata tidak seindah yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Selama Hyukjae hamil, hari-harinya di rumah seperti siksaan yang di kemas lembut. Hyukjae bisa berubah menjadi sangat manja dan dalam beberapa menit berubah seperti ibu-ibu galak yang tidak bisa berhenti mengomel, belum lagi suasana hatinya yang naik-turun dan berubah-ubah setiap saat membuat Donghae semakin kewalahan. Oh, di tambah Hyukjae selalu punya keinginan yang aneh dan mungkin tidak bisa Donghae penuhi. Terakhir, Hyukjae meminta makanan khas Negara Indonesia Sate dan parahnya Hyukjae tidak mau yang ada di Korea, melainkan yang ada di Indonesia dan di buat langsung oleh orang Indonesia. Apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain menyuruh bawahannya untuk membawa satu orang Indonesia asli dan membuatkannya makanan yang diinginkan Hyukjae di rumahnya karena Hyukjae masih hamil muda dan tidak bisa berpergian dengan pesawat.

"Donghae."

Nafas Donghae tercekat. Panggilan lembut Hyukjae terdengar begitu horror di telinga Donghae, kalau tidak memaki pasti dia akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh sebentar lagi. Tapi bagaimana pun Donghae harus menghadapinya atau Hyukjae akan mengamuk sepanjang hari padanya. Dengan ragu, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi untuk melihat wajah manis istrinya.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Kau lihat itu?"

Donghae mengikuti telunjuk Hyukjae yang mengarah ke televisi. Sejak tadi, mereka sedang menonton drama yang diperankan oleh aktor yang sedang naik daun, Choi Siwon. Entah apa maksudnya tapi Hyukjae terus saja menunjuk aktor tampan itu dengan raut wajah memohon.

"Ya, ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin dia."

"Apa?"

Ini gila! Istrinya sudah keterlaluan. Donghae mengerti, Eunhyuk sedang hamil dan kadang keinginannya aneh-aneh tapi menginginkan laki-laki lain? Donghae tidak bisa mengabulkan yang satu itu. Kalau keutuhan rumah tangganya terancam bubar, lebih bai Donghae tidak memiliki anak sekalian!

"Aku ingin dia!"

"Sayang, kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Kau sudah punya aku, ayah dari bayi yang ada di perutmu."

Hening. Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya saja raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih sendu dan memelas. Kalau sampai Hyukjae menangis, maka tamatlah riwayat Donghae hari ini juga. Selain di siksa oleh ibunya, teman-teman Hyukjae juga akan ikut menyiksanya. Oh, di tambah ibu mertuanya yang mungkin akan mengulitinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memegang ototnya saja, begitu juga tidak boleh? Padahal semua itu bukan keinginanku, yang menginginkan itu 'kan bayimu."

Baiklah, hanya memegang saja, tidak akan ada masalah. Lagi pula, Donghae mengenal baik presentatif perusahaan yang menaungi Choi Siwon jadi bukan hal sulit bagi Donghae untuk mewujudkan keinginan istrinya yang satu itu. Donghae mengehembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya rumah tangganya masih aman karena ternyata Hyukjae hanya ingin memegangnya saja.

"_Okay_, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kita berangkat ke Gangnam sekarang juga, kita cari dia. Ingat, hanya memegangnya saja dan setelah itu kita pulang."

Senyum Hyukjae kembali dan wajahnya kembali berbinar, dengan penuh semangat Hyukjae masuk ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. Melihat reaksi istrinya yang begitu antusias, Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ternyata punya anak tidak semudah kelihatannya, masa-masa kehamilan Hyukjae benar-benar neraka dunia bagi Donghae.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju lokasi _shooting_ Choi Siwon di Gangnam, tiba-tiba Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae berhenti. Apa lagi yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain menghela nafas dan menuruti keinginan Hyukjae?

Sesuai keinginan Hyukjae, ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko mainan. Entah apa lagi yang Hyukjae inginkan, Donghae hanya mengikuti Hyukjae turun dari mobil dan menemani Hyukjae berkeliling toko mainan tersebut.

"Aku ingin ini."

Hyukjae menunjuk boneka monyet ukuran besar. Donghae mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan mengangguk.

"Ambillah."

"Tapi bukan ukuran ini."

Kedua alis Donghae bertaut. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Lalu yang bagaimana, sayang?"

"Yang seperti ini tapi ukurannya harus lebih besar dari tubuhku, mungkin sekitar dua meter."

Lihat? Keinginannya lagi-lagi aneh dan sedikit menyusahkan. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk pasrah dan berkata iya. Sepertinya, sekretaris Donghae harus mau repot dengan memesan boneka raksasa untuk istri atasannya yang sedang hamil tersebut.

"Aku akan menyuruh pegawaiku untuk membuatkan yang satu itu untukmu. Sekarang, mau melanjutkan perjalanan?"

"Hm, tentu!"

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan hanya membutuhkan waktu limabelas menit untuk sampai ke lokasi tujuan. Donghae membungkuk pada semua orang sambil menggandeng Hyukjae, ada beberapa orang yang langsung membungkuk hormat pada Donghae begitu Donghae menyapanya. Ternyata relasi bisnis Donghae ada dimana-mana, tidak heran dia bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan Hyukjae tanpa hambatan.

"Choi Siwon-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Aku Lee Donghae dan ini istriku. Sebenarnya, aku kemari ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Oh ya, tentu. Ada apa?"

"Itu—hm, istriku—ingin—"

Belum sempat Donghae menjelaskan semuanya, Hyukjae sudah langsung menghambur ke pelukan Choi Siwon dan meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Siwon dengan wajah berbinar. Donghae tersenyum kikuk melihat raut wajah Choi Siwon yang bingung juga kaget, ia berkali-kali minta maaf pada Choi Siwon dan _manager_nya dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Maaf, istriku sedang hamil dan dia ingin memegang otot-otot di tubuhmu. Aku tahu ini aneh tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena keinginan istriku harus dipenuhi atau kalau tidak—ya, kau tahu sendiri."

Choi Siwon tersenyum maklum, ia mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaan Donghae. Akhirnya Choi Siwon hanya mampu diam saja sambil tersenyum ketika Hyukjae terus bergelayut ditangannya, tapi apa mau di kata? Sebagai aktor terkenal, waktunya tidak banyak. Choi Siwon harus segera melanjutkan proses shooting karena setelahnya ia harus berangkat ke luar kota untuk pemotretan, dengan berat hati Choi Siwon melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae dan memberinya pengertian. Berbeda dengan ketika Donghae menolak keinginannya, Hyukjae langsung mengangguk kooperatif saat Choi Siwon menjelaskan kesibukannya dan tidak bisa berlama-lama bersamanya. Sebelum pergi, Choi Siwon memeluk Hyukjae sekali lagi dan memberinya kenang-kenangan dengan berfoto bersama dan tanda tangan. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Hyukjae memekik kegirangan dan melupakan keberadaan suaminya yang kini hanya bisa terduduk lemas ditempatnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang, kita pulang dan istirahat."

Hyukjae mengangguk, tapi ketika Donghae merangkulnya Hyukjae langsung menutup hidungnya dan berlari keluar untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

_Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang?_

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

Memasuki bulan kelima kehamilan, Hyukjae semakin tidak terkontrol. Keinginannya yang aneh-aneh sudah sirna entah kemana tapi sekarang berganti dengan tingkat sensitif Hyukjae yang naik drastis. Setiap pagi, Hyukjae muntah-muntah dan menyalahkan bau parfum Donghae yang katanya sangat menyengat. Menyengat? Donghae bahkan tidak pernah ganti parfum, yang ia pakai sekarang adalah yang biasanya dan Hyukjae tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Ini parfumku yang biasa, sayang."

"Bau! Aku tidak suka baunya! Tidak usah di pakai lagi atau kau akan melihatku mati."

Donghae mengalah, ia tidak memakai parfum pagi itu dan berangkat ke kantor tanpa wewangian apapun. Demi istri, apapun bisa ia lakukan tapi semoga ini hanya sementara karena Donghae mulai risih dan terganggu dengan perubahan sikap Hyukjae.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, sayang."

Seperti biasa, Donghae mendekati Hyukjae sebelum berangkat bekerja untuk mengecup lembut bibir plum Hyukjae tapi ketika Donghae baru selangkah mendekat, Hyukjae mundur dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

_SIAL!_

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu! Kau membuatku mual!"

Donghae menghembuskan nafas pasrah, istrinya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Semakin hari keadaan Hyukjae semakin buruk saja, tidak hanya mual karena bau tubuh Donghae tapi juga mual ketika melihat wajah tampan Donghae di pagi hari.

Sepulang dari kantor, Donghae masuk ke kamar yang biasanya mereka tempati bersama. Tapi, belum sempat Donghae menyapa dan bersuara, Hyukjae sudah berlari ke kamar mandi dan berteriak mengusir Donghae. Akhirnya, Donghae harus tidur di kamar tamu selama masa kehamilan Hyukjae berlangsung.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar merindukan sentuhanmu, pelukanmu dan suara lembutmu."

Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang begitu Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, mengurungnya dengan rengkuhan agar tidak memberontak. Sudah berbulan-bulan Donghae tidak bisa mendekati istrinya dan itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

"Apa anak kita begitu membenci ayahnya sampai setiap aku mendekatimu dia membuatmu mual-mual?"

Bibir Donghae menelusuri tengkuk Hyukjae dan berakhir di bahu Hyukjae, Donghae menarik lengan baju Hyukjae memperlihatkan bahu putih milik Hyukjae. Bibir Donghae kemudian mengecupi bahu Hyukjae penuh afeksi, menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindunya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu tapi aku—"

Belum selesai Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Donghae berusaha mendekati Hyukjae, untuk sekedar memijat tengkuknya. Namun Hyukjae menggerakan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Donghae menjauh darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, tapi bau tubuhmu benar-benar menyiksamu. Maaf."

"Sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu?"

"Lima."

Ternyata selama ini baru lima bulan? Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat? Sampai kapan Donghae harus menderita seperti ini? Tidak bisakah Hyukjae langsung melahirkan saja? Hidupnya benar-benar tersiksa karena kehamilan Hyukjae yang aneh dan membuatnya susah sepanjang hari.

Bulan demi bulan Donghae lalui dengan frustasi, selain harus tidur di kamar tamu ia juga tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Hyukjae kurang dari satu meter karena bila terlalu dekat, Hyukjae tidak bisa makan dan terus muntah-muntah. Aneh, ketika kehamilan Hyukjae memasuki usia sembilan bulan sikapnya masih tetap sama bahkan lebih parah! Terkadang Hyukjae bangun tengah malam dan menggedor kamar tamu yang ditempati Donghae dengan brutal hanya untuk membangunkan Donghae dan menyuruhnya memijat pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Donghae tidak menolak keinginan Hyukjae, dengan senang hati ia bangun dan memijat bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang terasa pegal. Tapi, adegan romantis itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari lima menit karena tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa mual dan langsung mengusir Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya. Demi Tuhan! Siksaan ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada tumpukan dokumen yang setiap hari hadir di mejanya, menunggu untuk di baca dan di tandatangani.

"Donghae bangun!"

Lengkingan suara Hyukjae mengejutkan Donghae yang terlelap di meja kerjanya. Seharian ini Donghae sibuk sehingga pekerjaannya ia bawa pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah gontai, Donghae melangkah menuju kamar Hyukjae dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjae sudah terkapar lemas di lantai. Apa sudah saatnya melahirkan? Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Donghae mondar-mandir di hadapan Hyukjae sambil meracau tidak jelas membuat Hyukjae geram dan menendang tulang keringnya.

"Bodoh! Siapkan semuanya! Aku akan melahirkan!"

Tanpa menunggu Hyukjae semakin murka, Donghae mengeluarkan koper Hyukjae dan mengisinya dengan baju dan perlengkapan Hyukjae lainnya. Dalam keadaan yang panik, Donghae menggendong Hyukjae ke mobil dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Donghae mengelus perut buncit Hyukjae, berharap jeritan dan lengkingan Hyukjae berhenti karena itu membuat Donghae tidak konsentrasi melihat jalanan di depannya.

"Sabar? Kau bilang aku harus sabar? Berapa lama lagi? Anakmu menyiksaku! Dasar kau sialan!"

Tangan Hyukjae menjambak sadis rambut Donghae sementara sebelah tangannya mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit, nafasnya tidak teratur karena rasa sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Donghae menyuruhnya terus-menerus sabar.

"Kau memang brengsek! Aku tidak mau hamil lagi! Sakit!"

Kali ini Hyukjae tidak hanya menjambak tapi juga memukuli seluruh tubuh Donghae dengan sepatunya. Rasa sakit dan geram membuat Hyukjae kehilangan kendali dan terus memukuli Donghae dengan brutal untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Ampun, sayang. Aw! Sakit, sayang."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Donghae selain mengaduh dan meminta ampun pada Hyukjae yang semakin brutal menjambak dan memukulinya. Sialnya, jalanan malam ini cukup ramai karena _HELL_! Ini akhir pekan! Entah sampai kapan penderitaan Donghae di mobil akan berakhir.

"Setelah anak ini lahir nanti, aku akan menendang penismu! Menyiksamu dan menguburmu hidup-hidup!"

Hyukjae menjerit sekali lagi ketika rasa sakit diperutnya kembali menyerang, tangannya kembali menjambak rambut Donghae sambil mengucap sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk suaminya yang sedang meringis pasrah melihat keadaan rambutnya yang rontok karena ulah Hyukjae.

"Kita sampai, sayang! Kita sampai!"

Donghae menarik paksa tangan Hyukjae dari rambutnya lalu berlari untuk membukakan pintu dan menggendong Hyukjae menuju unit gawat darurat, ICU, kamar mayat, kamar operasi atau apapun itu! Terserah, yang penting ada yang menangani istrinya sekarang juga sebelum istrinya itu menarik seluruh rambut Donghae sampai habis.

"Suster, dokter, satpam, atau terserah siapapun! Bantu aku! Cepat!"

Sekitar tiga atau lima suster datang menghampiri Donghae dengan bangsal, mereka membantu Donghae untuk membaringkan Hyukjae tapi sialnya, jemari Hyukjae masih saja bertengger dirambutnya. Sepanjang menuju ruang operasi, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkramannya dan terus menarik-narik rambut Donghae hingga membuat Donghae menjerit dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Lee Donghae! Sakit sekali, ya Tuhan! Kau memang sialan Lee Donghae! Awas kau! Akan aku bunuh dan aku kuliti! Aw, sakit! Demi Tuhan ini sakit!"

Donghae meringis mendengar makian dan sumpah serapah Hyukjae, entah bagaimana nasibnya setelah Hyukjae melahirkan nanti. Lindungi Donghae, Tuhan.

"Silahkan tunggu di luar tuan, operasi akan langsung dilaksanakan."

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya pasrah, keadaannya sudah benar-benar kacau dan tidak jelas. Kemeja yang beberapa kancingnya sudah terlepas, rambut yang berantakan, sandal yang hilang sebelah dan sudut bibir yang terluka karena Hyukjae menghajarnya dengan sepatu tadi. Demi seluruh koleksi Iron Man nya, ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir Donghae menghamili Hyukjae karena siksaan dan sumpah serapah Hyukjae membuat Donghae lemas dan ingin mati saja rasanya.

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang menangani operasi Hyukjae keluar dengan seorang bayi mungil dipangkuannya. Itu anaknya! Anak pertamanya! Akhirnya, anak yang selalu menjadi impiannya ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat, anakmu laki-laki."

Donghae hampir menangis ketika melihat wajah bayinya yang begitu mungil dan putih bersih persis seperti ibunya, jemari mungilnya menggapai-gapai dan dengan gemetar Donghae menyambut jemari mungil itu.

"Anakku, bayiku yang selama ini menyiksaku akhirnya ada di hadapanku. Kau tampan sekali, jagoan."

Dokter menyerah bayi laki-laki itu ke tangan Donghae, meskipun sedikit canggung dan takut Donghae tetap memaksakan diri untuk menggendong bayinya.

"Kami akan segera memindahkan istrimu ke ruang biasa bersama bayinya."

Donghae mengangguk, matanya tidak henti-hentinya memandangi bayinya dengan takjub. Wajahnya tampan sekali dan kulitnya sangat putih. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat bayi seindah itu, anaknya benar-benar tampan dan tidak tahu lagi, Donghae tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa bahagianya dengan kata-kata. Semua terlalu indah baginya.

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Anak kita laki-laki."

Jemari Donghae mengelus helaian rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut, matanya masih saja memandangi bayinya yang berada di samping Hyukjae. Kecil, mungil dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Tampan, sama sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Tidak heran selama dalam kandungan dia selalu menyiksaku, rupanya dia ingin menyaingiku."

Hyukjae tertawa lemah, kondisinya pasca operasi masih lemah dan kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perutku jadi tidak semulus dulu. Ada garis melintang dan bentuknya sedikit aneh."

Giliran Donghae yang tertawa, ia mengacak lembut rambut Hyukjae. Bagi Donghae, tidak peduli bentuk tubuh Hyukjae berubah seperti apapun rasa cintanya masih akan tetap sama dan tidak berubah, bahkan mungkin semakin bertambah setelah kehadiran bayi mungil mereka.

"Rasa cintaku tidak akan berubah meskipun ada garis atau lingkaran sekalipun diperutmu. Ngomong-ngomong, soal sumpah serapahmu tadi kau tidak serius 'kan?"

Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya, sumpah serapah? Yang mana? Seingatnya, Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Memang aku bilang sesuatu?"

"Itu—erm, tidak ada. Lupakan saja."

Setelah memaki dan menyiksanya, Hyukjae hanya mengedipkan matanya dan bertanya dengan nada datar seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Apa-apaan ini semua? Hyukjae pura-pura tidak mengingatnya atau memang benar-benar tidak ingat? Wajahnya polos sekali. Donghae benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana wajah sepolos itu bisa memaki sampai membuatnya lemas tadi.

"Kau berantakan sekali. Kau habis berkelahi? Sudut bibirmu terluka."

Rasanya Donghae ingin sekali terjun dari lantai paling atas atau membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Hyukjae bertanya dengan polos padahal jelas-jelas semua ini adalah perbuatannya. Cukup sudah, kejadian seperti ini hanya akan terjadi sekali dan tidak akan pernah terulang lagi demi kelangsungan hidup Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Sangat baik!"

"Oh! Kita belum menamai bayi kita. Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

"Jeno, Lee Jeno. Bagaimana?"

"Bagus! Aku suka."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae. Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak menyentuh bibir plum Hyukjae, rindu sekali rasanya memagut dan melahap bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu.

"Sampai di rumah nanti aku akan menggarapmu, sayang. Asal kau tahu saja, aku karatan karena selama kau hamil aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu."

"Tapi Jeno masih terlalu kecil untuk punya adik."

"Adik? Dia tidak akan pernah punya adik, sayang. Aku akan selalu menggunakan pengaman."

"Kau tidak mau punya anak lagi?"

"Aku rasa jika kita punya anak lagi, mungkin aku akan mati muda dan kau menjadi _single parent_. Mau?

Kepala Hyukjae menggeleng, bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka.

"Tidak mau!"

"Maka dari itu, _he is our first and last baby_."

"Hm, Donghae."

"Ya?"

Kedua alis Donghae bertaut ketika tiba-tiba Hyukjae menarik kerah kemejanya dan melumat bibir Donghae dengan sedikit kasar. Wow, akhirnya Hyukjae kesayangan Donghae kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ada Jeno, sayang."

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, jempolnya mengusap bibir Hyukjae yang penuh saliva.

"Aku ingin segera pulih dan pulang ke rumah."

"Ingin ku garap, huh?"

"Uh! Iya!"

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Hai, ini fanfict titipan dari salah satu reader setia saya, Ria Laila Arakida ^^**

**Semua ide dan plot dari dia, saya cuma bantu mengetik dan mengembangkan. Mohon maaf kekurangan disana-sininya...semoga suka. ^^**

**Terima Kasih~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
